Concepts and Reflections
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: Berdasarkan anime Psycho Pass episode 19. Kougami berusaha memperkirakan langkah selanjutnya dari Makishima Shougo. Ternyata itu tidak mudah. Namun dalam konsultasi dan bantuan dari Professor Saiga, Kougami dapat menemukan jawabannya.


_**Sebuah fanfiksi anime Psycho Pass**_

_**Disclaimer: Psycho Pass adalah milik Gen Urobuchi (Nitroplus)**_

**Concepts and Reflections**

Pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar berbelok dari jalan yang telah ditetapkan untukku. Meskipun dedikasiku tidak akan berubah – setidaknya dedikasi pada pemikiran yang kuyakini selama ini. Pengabdian pada profesi, yang memang telah ternoda, harus kusisihkan demi mengejar idealisme.

Aku meninggalkan surat untuk Inspektur Tsunemori Akane, karena aku tidak sanggup untuk menemuinya langsung. Awalnya aku berniat pergi begitu saja, kupikir itu cara yang lebih baik. Tetapi Masaoka-san menyuruhku untuk memberikan penjelasan agar gadis itu tahu alasanku untuk pergi. Meskipun Inspekttur Tsunemori Akane mungkin tidak menyetujui pilihanku. Dia akan marah, karena aku telah mengkhianatinya.

Masaoka-san memberiku kunci rumah yang dulu pernah ditempatinya. Pak tua bijaksana itu selalu menjadi seorang ayah bagi semua orang di Divisi I tempatku bekerja – selain karena beliau memang ayah partnerku dulu. Beliau tidak menghakimi atau menguliahiku, malah memberikan restu melalui kunci itu. Ini bukan berarti beliau menyetujui pilihanku untuk melanggar hukum. Namun karena beliau memahami keputusanku. Kuterima kunci rumah itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Lalu aku pergi saat pagi-pagi buta.

Rumah itu ada di dekat pelabuhan. Matahari mengintip di cakrawala saat aku sampai disana. Kuperiksa rumah itu, dan aku menemukan sebuah revolver dalam kotak brankas – yang kode pembukanya telah diberikan Masaoka-san.

Aku merakit revolver itu sembari memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Makishima Shougo. Namun ternyata sulit sekali memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, selagi otakku dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Dia telah berhasil mengacaukan kota. Tujuan akhirnya adalah meruntuhkan Sistem Sibyl dan mengubah tatanan yang ada saat ini. Begitu banyak korban yang jatuh akibat tindakan radikalnya, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi terus menerus.

Saat selesai merakit revolver itu, aku mencoba berlatih menggunakannya. Selama ini aku terbiasa memakai _dominator_, jadi pelu beberapa waktu untuk membiasakan diri menggunakan pistol model lama ini. Memang tidak sepraktis dominator, karena penggunanya harus memastikan pistol itu terisi sebelum menembakkannya. Di sisi lain, benda ini tidak terhubung dengan Sistem Sibyl. Saat pengamannya tidak terpasang, dan pemicunya ditekan, sudah pasti benda ini akan memuntahkan peluru ke arah siapapun – tanpa peduli dengan level _psycho pass _sang target. Penggunanya lah yang harus mengendalikan diri agar pistol itu terarah pada target yang semestinya.

Malam menjelang, dan Makishima Shougo masih ada di pikiranku. Aku masih berkutat dengan spekulasiku yang semakin keruh. Sistem Sibyl adalah sebuah hasil dari konstruksi. Asumsinya – menurut Alexander Wendt – struktur yang ada ditentukan oleh _shared idea_ atau gagasan yang telah disepakati. Sistem Sibyl adalah _shared idea _itu, karena itulah yang menopang masyarakat selama ini. Lalu identitas dan kepentingan dari setiap individu maupun kelompok dalam struktur ini dikonstruksikan oleh shared idea tersebut. Jika masyarakat 'lupa' pada apa yang dinamakan dengan universitas, maka kekuasaan dan kegiatan siapapun yang teribat di dalamnya menjadi tidak lagi eksis – demikianlah yang dianalogikan oleh Wendt. Kurasa hal ini juga berlaku sama bagi Sistem Sibyl – mungkin. Terakhir adalah agen dan struktur saling mengikat. Pihak-pihak yang melindungi – dan berkepentingan pada – kelangsungan struktur yang ada saat ini saling tergantung dan mempengaruhi apa yang mereka lindungi, yaitu Sistem Sibyl. Jadi, perubahan pada unit dari struktur akan mempengaruhi struktur itu sendiri.

Jadi apa yang akan dilakukan Makishima Shougo selanjutnya? Apa dia berniat meruntuhkan struktur yang ada saat ini dari unit terbawah? Malam itu dia nyaris berhasil. Namun satu kegagalan mungkin adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Sistem Sibyl yang menopang tatanan masyarakat ini hancur.

Makishima Shougo sudah berhasil menciptakan kekacauan dan histeria massa. Tingkat Stress Area meningkat. Kemunculan orang-orang pemakai helm yang bisa mengakali pemindai Sistem Sibyl turut memicu kerusuhan. Orang-orang yang skeptis terhadap Sistem Sibyl dan mereka yang menikmati kekacauan sebagai suatu hiburan gratis keluar ke jalan dan berpartisipasi dengan kekacauan macam apapun yang sedang berlangsung.

Jadi apa selanjutnya? Seandainya asumsi ketiga Alexander Wendt relevan dengan hal ini, mungkinkah Makishima Shougo akan menyerang institusi-institusi utama yang berkaitan dengan Sistem Sibyl?

Namun hingga di penghujung malam aku belum mendapatkan asumsi yang paling relevan. Yang ada hanya ketidakpastian dan rasa lelah. Satu nama muncul di benakku. Nama seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantuku mencari jalan di tengah kegelapan. Kukirim sebuah pesan padanya, mengabarkan kedatanganku. Lalu aku segera berkemas dan pergi saat fajar menjelang.

Kukendarai sepeda motor yang kupinjam dari garasi. Pak Tua itu pasti tidak keberatan. Dengan memakai helm – yang telah membuat kehebohan belakangan ini – aku memacu motor dengan kecepatan penuh di jalan.

Kira-kira pukul sembilan pagi saat aku berhenti di halaman rumah yang kutuju. Si pemilik rumah telah menantiku, berdiri di halamannya dalam balutan jaket dan syal. Aku melepas helm yang kupakai, lalu menyapanya.

"Professor Saiga…."

"Masuk saja," sahutnya dengan wajah serius seperti biasa.

Aku mengikutinya dan membawa serta helm yang kupakai tadi. Professor Saiga membukan pintu untukku.

"Hmmm…. Hey… Hey… Kau membawa pistol?" tegur Professor Saiga.

"Anda tahu ya?" tanyaku. Pria satu ini memang serba tahu.

"Sebuah revolver tua… Apa aku benar?" kata Professor Saiga sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Tepat sasaran. "Seperti cenayang saja," sahutku.

Aku melepas sepatuku dan memakai sandal rumah yang sudah di sediakan.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali. Ini adalah observasi sederhana dan berpikir logis, Kougami," kata Professor Saiga.

Professor Saiga langsung menuju dapur. Sementara aku melepaskan jaketku dan menggantungnya di tempat yang disediakan di ruang tamu. Lalu aku meletakkan tas dan helm di sofa sebelum menyusul Professor Saiga.

Saat aku masuk ke dapur, Professor Saiga sedang mengocok telur. Beliau memang tidak menyukai segala keinstanan fasilitas yang ada saat ini. Semua punya proses, kurasa itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Aku menguap. Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk menahannya setelah semalam tidak tidur.

"Hmm? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Professor Saiga.

"Aku kesulitan memperkirakan pergerakan selanjutnya dari Makishima," jawabku.

Aku tertarik pada buah-buah yang disusun dalam sebuah keranjang kecil di atas meja makan. Penasaran apakah benda-benda itu asli atau hanya pajangan semata. Aku mengambil sebuah apel merah besar. Ternyata asli. Tentu saja, seperti biasa, Professor Saiga lebih menyukai sesuatu yang konvensional.

"Jadi menurutmu orang itu akan melakukan hal lain lagi?" tanya Professor Saiga tanpa berhenti dari kegiatannya. Nadanya tetap datar, tanpa ada perubahan intonasi. Seolah beliau sedang mengujiku.

Aroma dari telur yang dituang ke penggorengan menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Jaringan keamanan di area metropolitan akan selesai diperbaiki dalam lima hari. Itu yang dikatakan analis CID padaku. Tentang Makishima, hanya selama itu lah kesempatannya untuk melancarkan aksinya," kataku sambil memainkan apel yang kupegang – melontarkannya secara vertikal ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi.

"Aku membuat kopi. Ini terbuat dari biji kopi asli, jadi rasa kopinya sangat kuat," kata Professor Saiga sambil menata meja makan.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Kami berdua duduk di meja makan. Professor Saiga membuat omelette untuk menu sarapan.

"Aku memeriksa informasi yang kau bawa tempo hari. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau kesulitan," kata Professor Saiga.

"Apa penafsiran Anda tentangnya?" tanyaku.

"Bila ada pelanggar peraturan secara politis dalam masyarakat yang diatur oleh Sistem Sibyl ini, salah satunya pastilah dia," kata Professor Saiga. Lalu beliau meminum supnya.

"Teroris, anarkis, agitator, dan revolusionaris nekad yang tidak punya kepentingan pada warga….. Tidak ada orang baik diantara orang-orang demikian," tambahnya sambil memulai sarapannya.

Aku mendengarkan semua yang dikatakannya sambil menyantap sarapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana definisi anarkisme menurutmu?" tanya Professor Saiga kemudian.

"Anarkisme adalah penyangkalan terhadap pemerintah dan kuasa, tapi anarkisme berbeda dengan kekacauan biasa dan ketidakteraturan," jawabku.

"Benar. Ini tentang menolak sebuah sistem kontrol yang bukan manusia dan membangun lebih banyak sistem yang manusiawi. Makishima nyaris menjadi seorang anarkis, tapi karena dia sangat menyenangi perusakan, dia berbeda dengan anarkis."

Aku meminum kopi yang dibuatkan Professor Saiga. Rasa kopinya memang lebih_ tajam_ dari yang biasanya.

"Sebuah sistem kontrol yang bukan manusia….. Sibyl ya?" timpalku.

"Bila aku meminjam kata-kata dari Max Weber, birokrat yang ideal adalah mereka yang melaksanakan tugas tanpa amarah atau perasaan suka, tanpa rasa benci ataupun gairah, dan tanpa cinta ataupun emosi pribadi. Dalam hal itu, Sistem Sibyl mungkin mendekati gambaran administrasi birokrat ideal. Namun itu berarti mengasumsikan segala detail yang kita tahu tentang Sibyl adalah benar," kata Pofessor Saiga.

"Makishima memberitahuku melalui telepon, bahwa dia sudah tahu wujud asli Sibyl. Dia bilang Sibyl bukanlah sesuatu yang layak dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa," sahutku.

"Biarkan aku mengutip Max Weber sedikit lagi. Administrasi Birokrasi mendominasi masyarakat melalui pengetahuan. Baik pengetahuan teknis maupun praktis. Selama pengetahuan itu ada di tangan mereka maka superioritas mereka akan meningkat," sambung Professor Saiga.

Mendengar penjelasan Professor Saiga, aku teringat pada konsep _power-knowledge nexus_. Tidak ada yang netral di dunia ini. Seperti halnya ucapan Robert Cox, seorang ahli teori kritis, bahwa suatu teori dibuat untuk tujuan tertentu. Para pemikir post-strukturalisme dalam konsep power-knowledge percaya bahwa pengetahuan tidak terlepas dari kekuasaan karena kekuasaan itulah yang memunculkan pengetahuan. Kekuasaan ini memunculkan suatu rezim kebenaran dan rezim kebenaran inilah yang nantinya menentukan sesuatu benar atau salah. Sehingga, _knowledge_ yang dikontrol oleh rezim kebenaran ini akan memberikan legitimasi bagi mereka untuk tetap berkuasa. Sistem Sibyl adalah rezim kebenaran itu.

"Makishima berusaha memotong superioritas itu," kataku.

"Dan dia nyaris berhasil," timpal Professor Saiga. "Kerusuhan-kerusuhan itu mendorong masyarakat pada situasi yang sangat berbahaya. Dan Kementrian Kesejahteraan membuat beberapa penawaran pada Makishima."

"Bagaimanapun, dia menolak penawaran itu," sahutku.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Makishima ini kapan-kapan dalam suatu sesi percakapan melalui video atau audio yang direkam," kata Professor Saiga.

"Untuk penelitian Anda?" tanyaku.

"Dia belum menarik minatku sampai sejauh itu," sanggah Professor Saiga. "Aku hanya ingin membantu investigasimu. Bila Makishima ada disini sekarang, menurutmu apa dia akan bergabung dalam percakapan kita?"

Tanganku yang sedang menyendok omelette terhenti karena pertanyaan Professor Saiga. Pertanyaan yang tidak kukira akan dilontarkannya. Namun secara otomatis pikiranku langsung teralihkan pada Makishima Shougo dan membayangkannya ada bersama kami saat ini.

"Ya….," jawabku sambil mencoba membayangkan apa kira-kira yang dikatakan Makishima Shougo dalam percakapan kami. "Mungkin dia merespon Anda dengan mengutip kata-kata Michel Foucault atau Jeremy Bentham saat Anda mengutip Max Weber."

Mungkin Makishima akan berkata, "Apakah itu benar-benar sebuah 'sistem'? Ataukah lebih mirip sebuah penjara raksasa?"

Karena Michel Foucault adalah pemikir post-strukturalis yang terkenal. Dan seperti halnya para pemikir teori kritis lain yang sangat dipengaruhi oleh ide-ide tentang emansipasi intelektual sejak masa pencerahan, selalu bersikap kritis dan pragmatis dalam mempertanyakan setiap wacana dalam masyarakat.

Dan barangkali Makishima akan mengutip lagi, "Panopticon… Sebuah fasilitas yang membuatmu bisa mengamati semua orang sekaligus. Sibyl mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Kau bisa mengontrol tahanan dalam jumlah maksimum dengan penjaga dalam jumlah minimum."

"Mungkin dia bahkan mengutip dari novel Gulliver's Travels. Dia adalah orang sinis dengan selera humor yang menyimpang," tambahku.

"Aku mengerti… Jadi dia mencerca ilmu pengetahuan dan politik yang telah menjadi begitu maju."

"Dia orang yang seperti itu," sahutku, sependapat.

Setelah kami menghabiskan sarapan – yang mungkin terlambat dari jadwal Professor Saiga – aku membereskan meja dan mencuci peralatan makan. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan sebagai rasa terima kasihku padanya yang telah repot-repot membuatkan sarapan. Sedangkan Professor Saiga berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangku, menunggu dan mengamatiku bekerja.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi. Apa kau menganggap dirimu dan Makishima punya kesamaan?" tanya Professor Saiga.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku menoleh pada Professor Saiga, nyaris terperangah. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang semacam itu, pikirku.

Kuletakkan piring terakhir yang telah selesai kucuci dan mematikan keran air. "Ada beberapa aspek dalam dirinya yang bisa kupahami."

Professor Saiga terdiam. Menungguku memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari jawabanku.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang masa lalunya. Namun satu hal yang kuyakini adalah ada sebuah perubahan penting dalam hidupnya. Saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda. Dia bisa mengontrol Psycho Pass semaunya. Beberapa orang mungkin menganggap itu suatu keistimewaan. Namun tidak demikian dengan Makishima. Yang dirasakannya adalah… mungkin suatu perasaan terasing. Dalam masyarakat ini, bila Sistem Sibyl tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, bukankah pada dasarnya itu sama saja dengan tidak diakui sebagai manusia?"

Teori-teori psikologis menjelaskan tentang aspek kejiwaan dari individu pelaku tindakan radikal seperti Makishima Shougo. Faktor alienasi atau keterasingan individu maupun kelompok secara sosial serta adanya motivasi tertentu adalah salah satu pemicunya.

"Seorang anak yang tidak diterima dalam kelompok….," kata Professor Saiga. "Aku mengerti. Mungkin dari situ lah semua bermula."

"Kalau dikatakan demikian, sebenarnya ini semua hanyalah spekulasi. Kita tidak akan tahu kebenarannya kecuali kita menanyakannya pada Makishima secara langsung," sahutku.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bertanya padanya, kan?"

"Ya," jawabku.

Professor Saiga menarik napas panjang lalu berkata, "Kalau kau sudah selesai disini, datanglah ke ruang belajarku. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu."

Lalu Professor Saiga meninggalkan dapur. Aku mengekor di belakangnya.

Di ruang belajarnya – yang luas dengan salah satu sisinya menampilkan pemandangan pegunungan di luar sana – Professor Saiga menyalakan komputer. Aku mendekat dan berdiri di belakangnya agar bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Di monitor komputer tertera banyak sekali kalimat-kalimat yang tampaknya opini-opini frontal.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah sebuah tipe lama piranti pesan anonym. Ini dioperasikan melalui beberapa server luar negeri," jawab Professor Saiga.

"Server luar negeri?" kataku heran, mengingat negeri ini telah lama menjadi negara yang tertutup dan dengan kebijakan autarki.

"Bila kau mencari ditempat yang tepat, kau bisa menemukan petunjuk yang kau cari. Bagaimanapun, piranti ini tidak menarik perhatian Sistem Sibyl. Penggunanya adalah para professor, jurnalis, kritikus, dan sarjana literatur… Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dianggap Sistem Sibyl sebagai orang-orang yang tidak berguna. Mereka masih berkomentar sampai sekarang selagi keputusasaan mereka semakin meningkat, dan mereka mengatakan hal-hal seperti, 'Tidak ada apapun yang baik dari Sibyl,' atau 'Bagian ini sangat bermasalah.' Piranti ini mungkin pada akhirnya tidak menghasilkan apapun, tapi ini masih lebih baik karena setidaknya ini memberikan mereka ruang untuk bersuara. Aku memulai topik baru sebelum sarapan."

Professor Saiga menggerakkan mouse, tampilan di monitor bergeser. Lalu terdengar bunyi _klik_ pelan saat Professor Saiga memencet mouse-nya.

Aku membaca apa yang tertera di monitor. Bagaimana cara menyebabkan keruntuhan total dari Sistem Sibyl dalam lima hari?

"Ini….." Aku terperangah melihat begitu banyaknya respon yang muncul dari topik baru itu. Terlebih lagi semua jawaban yang ada disana terkesan begitu absurd.

"Mereka merespon topikku seolah itu adalah permainan yang menarik," komentar Professor Saiga.

"Respon mereka terlihat seperti lelucon konyol bagiku," timpalku.

"Kalau begitu pilihlah lelucon manapun yang kau anggap paling lucu. Kau dan Makishima punya kesamaan. Jadi percayalah pada inspirasimu," kata Professor Saiga santai.

Aku meraih mouse dan menggerakkannya, mencari 'lelucon paling lucu' – respon yang paling revolusioner – sesuai dengan perintah Professor Saiga. Dan aku memang menemukannya.

Ada satu respon, 'Untuk menyebabkan keruntuhan Sistem Sibyl, bukankah cara yang terbaik adalah dengan menghancurkan sistem otonomi pangan?'

"Ada apa?" tanya Professor Saiga.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianku," jawabku. "Bagaimana bila Sistem Sibyl runtuh karena kelangkaan pangan? Hyper-oat….."

Sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari makanan yang dikonsumsi di negeri ini adalah makanan yang diproses dan terbuat dari hyper-oat. Hyper-oat adalah jenis gandum yang telah dimodifikasi secara genetis untuk efisiensi panen yang maksimum. Saat ini, negeri ini banyak bergantung pada sumber pangan satu ini.

"Suatu jumlah yang luar biasa besar dari jenis tunggal tanaman pangan yang mengeliminasi diversitas, ya kan? Aku mengerti… Bila satu kerusakan fatal ditemukan, sangat mungkin kalau jenis tanaman satu ini akan mengalami kemusnahan," kata Professor Saiga sambil menggosok hidung.

"Hyper-oat ini kemungkinan beesar adalah target Makishima selanjutnya," kataku.

"Persediaan pangan, ya?" sambung Professor Saiga.

"Ya. Ini pasti targetnya. Hasil panen, sistem produksi, modifikasi genetis….. Apa kita punya informasi tentang itu?" tanyaku.

Aku berjalan ke seberang ruangan, pada deretan rak buku yang menjulang hingga langit-langit.

"Serahkan padaku," kata Professor Saiga.

Sementara mataku menjelajahi judul puluhan atau bahkan ratusan buku yang menghuni rak itu. Kuambil salah satu diantaranya dan mulai membukanya. Professor Saiga masih berkutat dengan komputernya. Mesin printer berdengung untuk beberapa saat.

"Akibat dari penurunan tajam dalam populasi dan penyelesaian dari Sistem Sibyl, tidak mungkin lagi untuk menahan kepadatan penduduk yang tidak terkendali di area urban. Manusia bisa di relokasi, tapi tidak demikian dengan lahan. Industri pertanian primer terpaksa beralih pada otomatisasi penuh," Professor Saiga menjelaskan berdasarkan petunjuk yang ditemukannya di internet.

"Melalui pertanian yang diatur oleh Drone, meningkatkan kualitas hyper-oat secara genetis, dan penanggulangan penyakit menggunakan virus yang tidak berbahaya, kita dapat mencapai sebuah sistem pertanian yang otomatis secara total, dan mengeliminasi petani dari profesinya di negeri ini. Sekarang daerah Hokuriku merupakan lumbung terbesar dengan jumlah populasi nol," kataku, membaca informasi yang kudapatkan dari buku.

"Bila ada masalah pada manajemen panennya, hyper-oat – yang merupakan jenis tanaman pangan tunggal di negeri ini – akan hancur karena penyakit," tambah Professor Saiga sambil meminum kopi di sofa.

"Dan bila sistem otonomi pangan runtuh, maka Jepang harus mengimpor pangan lagi. Pemerintah akan terpaksa membuka komunikasi lagi dengan negara lain," sambungku.

Matahari telah condong ke barat. Langit yang tampak di luar jendela didominasi oleh warna jingga. Sinarnya memasuki ruang belajar dan membentuk bayangan panjang dari apapun yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Saat kelangkaan pangan melanda bangsa ini, Koefisien Kriminal keseluruhan populasi Jepang akan meningkat," kata Professor Saiga. Beliau sudah beranjak dari sofanya dan mendekati mesin pembuat kopi untuk membuat minumannya lagi.

"Namun saat mereka menghilangkan larangan impor pangan, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurunkan tingkat keamanan di perbatasan. Pengungsi mungkin akan mulai mengalir. Sekali itu terjadi, maka ukuran Koefisien Kriminal macam apapun menjadi tidak berarti," kataku sambil memandang langit senja. Semua ini mulai tampak jelas. Aku bisa mengikuti benang merahnya.

"Lantas apa lagi yang dibutuhkan Makishima?" tanya Professor Saiga.

Aku berpaling pada Professor Saiga, memutar posisi badanku saat mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang.

Yang dibutuhkan Makishima Shougo untuk melancarkan rencananya kali ini adalah…..

"Sekarang, Makishima membutuhkan….. bantuan seorang ahli," jawabku.

Professor Kudama Nobuaki, seorang ahli teknik pertanian yang dulu bekerja pada laboratorium Kementrian Pertanian dan Kehutanan. Seorang pensiunan biasa yang dulu adalah seorang pioneer yang mendirikan sistem pangan yang dipakai saat ini. Dialah target pertama yang menjadi langkah awal Makishima Shougo untuk menghancurkan sistem pangan negeri ini. Kalau aku bisa menghentikannya disana….. Tidak. Pokoknya aku harus berada di sana sebelum jatuh korban lagi.

Professor Saiga tampak puas dengan jawabanku. Sepertinya seharian ini beliau memang mengujiku. Beliau membiarkanku berpikir secara bebas mengikuti intuisi, sementara beliau membimbingku.

Dengan demikian aku telah menentukan langkahku selanjutnya. Dan aku tidak berniat membuang waktu. Karena semakin lama waktu terulur, bukan tidak mungkin akan jatuh lebih banyak korban. Maka saat petang menjelang, aku meninggalkan rumah Professor Saiga.

"Aku telah ambil bagian dalam rencanamu membunuh Makishima Shougo. Dan karena tindakanku dari dulu tidak tergesa-gesa, lain kali saat aku mendapatkan surat kejutan, itu pastilah untukku," kata Professor Saiga saat mengantarku keluar.

Meskipun beliau berbicara dengan tenang seperti biasa, bagaimanapun aku tetap merasa tidak enak.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuat Anda terlibat."

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Ini hanyalah hukuman untukku yang telah mengunci diri di rumah dan tidak berpartisipasi dalam masyarakat," kata Professor Saiga.

"Professor…."

"Dengan membantumu, aku merasa telah memenuhi peranku," tukas Professor Saiga. "Namun… Bagaimana pun, Kougami…. Pada akhirnya aku mengalihkan semua pekerjaan kotor padamu."

"_Well_, Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu," kataku seraya tersenyum. "Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain selain aku membunuh Makishima Shougo."

Professor Saiga yang tengah membelakangiku menoleh terkejut. Aku memakai kembali helmku dan memacu motor melintasi jalanan yang lengang dan gelap.

Aku telah bertekad untuk membunuh Makishima Shougo. Untuk tujuan inilah aku berhenti jadi detektif dan mengkhianati janjiku pada Inspektur Tsunemori Akane. Karena rasanya pengabdianku pada hukum selama ini tampaknya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun kecuali aku mengambil jalan lain, meski itu berarti aku akan menjadi buruan rekan kerjaku.

Aku menjadi detektif karena aku ingin melindungi orang-orang. Namun orang seperti Makishima bisa dengan bebas membunuhi orang tanpa menerima konsekuensi apapun. Dan karena hukum negeri ini tidak mampu menyentuhnya, maka akulah yang akan mendatanginya dan memberikan hukuman itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Saat kuputuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari jalurku dan membawa revolver ini, aku telah bertekad untuk membunuhnya. Walau pada akhirnya aku akan menghadapi dominator yang diacungkan oleh rekanku sendiri, aku tidak akan menyesal.

**5 Juni 2013**


End file.
